A Matter of Ownership?
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: Temari, being Suna's representative now lives in Konoha with her boyfriend Shikamaru. However things get a bit rocky when Shika seems to 'think' he owns her. T for a tiny bit o lang


I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Temari, being Suna's representative now lives in Konoha with her boyfriend Shikamaru. However things get a bit rocky when Shika seems to 'think' he owns her.

* * *

><p>"What's a lovely foreign girl doing wandering around here alone for?" looking toward the stranger that had just addressed her she smirked, he was rather handsome himself.<p>

"Careful what you say my boyfriend might get jealous." She replied jokingly.

"Aww you're taken? Of course though, a beauty such as you would already have someone."

'Wish Shikamaru would say those kinds of things to me.'

"Temari."

Turning to look behind her she sees her before mentioned boyfriend walking up.

"Ah, see there he is now."

"You troublesome woman, I've been looking all over for you."

A sweatdrop ran down both the back of her head and the man beside her.

"_This_ is your boyfriend?" he sounded so skeptical.

"Uh, yeah." Her sweatdrop only got bigger.

Walking up to stand right in front of her Shikamaru spoke again.

"Who's this?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I never got his name." turning back to the nameless man she looked at him questioningly.

"My apologies! My name is Shinji." Bowing deeply at the waist he took her hand in his and kissed it, eyes looking up at her before glancing over at the lazy ninja.

"I thought I already told you, if you keep that up my boyfriend will get jealous." Giggling into her other hand she blushed, it was so unlike her but yet she wasn't exactly use to this treatment, so it was nice.

"Won't you Shika?" she glanced over at him with a gentle smile waiting for her expected answer, as Shinji straightened up.

Completely unfazed by it all he merely shrugged his shoulders, eyes half lidded, and looked at her radiating boredom. "No not really."

A vein started to pulse on the back of her head and her smile became strained if not a little scary and a foreboding shadow covered her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" her voice came out as strained as her smile and she now radiated immense hostility.

"I mean what I said, I won't get jealous. I know you're mine so there's no reason to be."

Shinji muffled snickers were heard in the background as he covered his mouth to try and smother them, "Now you've done it, you never say that to a woman." His comment was whisper-like, being cut up by his laughs but it was still loud enough for both nin to easily hear him.

Temari, however, didn't find this funny one bit, in fact it **Pissed Her Off **and she exploded in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YOURS! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I _BELONG_ TO YOU! THAT I'M SOME ITEM TO BE OWNED!" Her ranting continued on until she was out of breath and seething in pure unadulterated fury.

"Are you done yet?" That only pissed her off more but she was too out of breath to continue at the moment.

"Good then, because like I was saying, yes your mine, you are my girlfriend after all and-" he was cut off as she tried, even through her breathlessness, to yell at him.

"YOU… YOU! YOU BASTARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D …AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO… YOU JUST UHHHHHHHH!" throwing her hands up into the air, she stormed off to Kami-knows-where.

Shaking his head at her actions he couldn't help but murmur "Troublesome woman. Didn't even let me finish, she never listens." Walking away still shaking his head he left in the direction he came and the opposite of which she was going, he'd give her time to cool off.

Hours later Temari started heading toward home having stayed out till the sun began to set just to cool her head, though it hadn't really worked. She was still angry. That he would say that to her, utterly embarrass her in such a way, _disrespect_ _her_ in such a way. And in front of someone else no less! That bastard would pay! Saying he wouldn't care if other men hit on her and having the nerve to say she _belonged_ to him!

Storming into the house she still seethed and stomped her feet loudly to signify her still less than tranquil attitude. Walking in and past the kitchen, she retraced her steps and glared into the kitchen. There stood Shikamaru cooking and **ignoring** her. She continued to glare at his back, fists clenched at her sides and fingers digging into her palms, nearly drawing blood.

He glanced over his shoulder once at her before returning to cooking dinner, flipping the stir-fry every once in a while. She still needed time to calm down and trying to speak to her now would just make things worse so he'd leave her be till she was in a better mood. Hearing her angry footsteps stomp away toward their bedroom before the he heard the door slam shut, he sighed again. She was such a troublesome woman, though he couldn't help but love her and her temper.

To be continued

About an hour and a half later Shikamaru still waits with dinner at the table for her but decides to put it all away since she'd definitely not coming out now, not eating himself (he always waits for her before eating), he heads to bed and sees her sleeping with her face still twisted lividly. He comes to bed as well, muttering "troublesome woman" and falls asleep turned in the opposite direction of her, their bodies back to back, half a foot between them.

It wouldn't help if she woke up to him wrapping his arms around her now and he'd do it in his sleep if he faced her. So this was his safest option, at least for now.

Little did he know Temari is still awake and opens her eyes to glare at the wall after hearing his breathing even out in sleep, contemplating her revenge, "Bastard we'll see who I belong to." She hissed through her teeth careful not to wake him.

The next morning Temari wakes up to find that she's the only one in bed. "Perfect. Now I can get ready in peace." She'd been planning for quite some time the night before and had finally come up with the absolute perfect way to get back at him, she'd go out with that Shinji guy form the other day.

A few hours later she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and found her outfit to be faultless. It was casual enough to look like she was just wearing it as an everyday outfit but classy enough to go on a nice date with and exuded just the right amount of sexiness to catch a few eyes. It's only flaw was that her fan couldn't be worn with it, though that was only because she didn't want to seem too intimidating with a giant ninja weapon strapped to her back, the man was after all, a civilian.

Nodding once in approval, the blond haired Suna-nin headed out to fulfill her self-assigned mission. Shinji wasn't all that hard to find, but that was to be expected, she was a ninja after all. Jumping from the rooftops and landing on the sidewalk Temari smoothed out her clothes before casually approaching him.

"Small world isn't it?" she watched at he turned around slowly to look at her, recognition breaking out across his face, followed quickly after by a wide smile.

"Temari-san, so nice to see you again! I don't suppose you've changed your mind since last time? After all that so called boyfriend of yours doesn't seem to deserve you, I would have been outraged it anyone else had tried to flirt with you, if we'd been going out."

She of course accepts his offer and ends up staying out all night.

She comes home in the morning feeling smug and she and Shikamaru sit down and talk as he serves breakfast.

Feeling she's finally calmed down a suitable degree he explains for before.

"You never let me finish. I didn't say that I _owned_ you and I didn't mean it that way. I consider myself yours as well" Shrugs. "I just meant that I don't have to be jealous because I trust you enough that I know that I'd never have to be. You'd never cheat on me and vice-versa so there's no need to be jealous." Finishing his breakfast he washes his dishes kisses her hair as he passes and tells her he loves her and he's sorry for upsetting her then leaves to get dressed for the day.

She feels like shit now and cries quietly into her hands at the table, having lost her appetite she pushes her plate away. As soon as she hears him leave the house she breaks down and cries into the table.

She'd broken that trust and he didn't even know it.

* * *

><p>Well I've had this sitting around for awhile and figured I'd post it. I mean really why not? ^_^<p>

ps: I don't think a sequal is ever gonna happen. Sorry if you were hoping.


End file.
